Sound-damping is necessary or desirable in many applications in aeronautical engineering, since transporting air as a compressible medium is associated with noise phenomena, either on account of sound being transported from external noise sources, or on account of sound resulting from the medium being transported on components of the air conduction parts in question.
In this case, currently only straight air conduction parts that have a uniform diameter and/or cross section, for example as pipe portions, are provided with sound-damping. For this purpose, in a complex operation and with a certain amount of outlay, sound absorption elements are introduced into shells as a damping device or dampener and are arranged together with the shells to form the relevant air conduction part.